


Our First Night

by Jadarite



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadarite/pseuds/Jadarite
Summary: Our dear couple flew to Guam on a weekend getaway. They just got engaged after Ren proposed to her in the afternoon.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko & Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Our First Night

Ren and Kyoko are in Guam on a weekend getaway. Ren has just proposed to Kyoko after they have dated for a while. At the end of the day, he accompanies her to her hotel room. Inside the room, at the door. 

Ren smiles lovingly at her: "Thank you for today."

Kyoko: "Eh? you're leaving?"

Ren freezes for a second. Then: "You want me to stay for a little while?"

Kyoko: "No. Yes. I mean, aren't you staying tonight?"

Ren freezes for 4 seconds. Then: "You want me to sleep with you? I'm not confident I can do that and hold back."

Kyoko blushes: "I'm not asking you to."

Ren freezes for 10 seconds. Then he asks her: "Wha-?? Isn't that something reserved for people blessed by God? After marriage?"

Kyoko squints her eyes: "Are you saying that you proposed to me but have no intention of marrying?"

Ren was flustered: "Wha- No! Of course, I wanna marry you! But don't you want to wait till we exchange vows?" 

Kyoko's expression softens a little: "I know that you've been holding back for me and how serious you are with me." 

Then, she blushes and looks down for a second before looking up at him.

Kyoko: "And I want to convey how much I love you."

Ren thinks _"Ah... what to do... you're really..."_

Ren extends his hand and caresses her cheek while looking at her lovingly. Kyoko extends her hand to the wall and dims down the lights. Then, she smiles softly and leans forward. Their kiss starts slowly, softly before it turns a little hot and deep with their passion. He picks her up to his embrace and, soon, Kyoko is seated at the bed. Only then does he realize something is different. From the corner of his eyes, he can see rose petals scattered on the floor and top of the bed covers. There were also petals on the nightstands, electric candles, and other romantic decorations.

Ren looked at Kyoko with a puzzled face: "When did you have time to do this? Weren't we together all day?"

Kyoko mumbled with a flushed face: "I made a call."

He thought for a moment and connected the dots. The receptionist girl that had taken a liking to Kyoko since they arrived the day before. She had also called her when she told other people about his proposal.

He gives her a gentle smile. They kiss again while he lays Kyoko down. She blushes as he lays on top of her without touching her. He stops looking at her for a moment, questioning her silently, and she nods, blushing hard. He embraces her but rolls her around, so she's on top. Kyoko is confused for a moment, but he pulls her down for a kiss. Gently, softly, he caresses her hair and face as they exchange kisses, while she cups his face and strokes his hair. His hands travel her body and tease her by playing with the edge of her shirt. He stops again for a moment. Kyoko stops too and blushes. She presses her lips together and aims for the hem of his shirt. Ren is surprised but smiles in understanding and compromises by helping her take off his shirt. 

As they slowly take their clothes off, one nervously and the other patiently, both with their hearts beating fast, they get under the covers.   
She's under him once again and wondering about what she should do now, but he leans down and kisses her lips once and again, and she stops thinking. Ren kisses her jaw and then traces his lips down her neck as his hands trace her with tenderness. He continues to travel down her body, kissing her lovingly. His kisses are light, but they linger as if he's taking his time loving her and every part of her body.

Kyoko is a little unsure of what to do but can't help but feel how much he loves and cherishes her. She lets her hands roam his back, arms, and hair but then stops and whispers his name. Ren realizes this and stops, looking at her with a question in his eyes. She cups his and brings her lips close to his ear, whispering, "I love you" before kissing his lips. As he looks at her, his expression shifts.

Ren thinks " _Ah... You shouldn't have done that, you know. How can I stop now?"_

_"No... You did that knowing it."_

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again. 

They roll around under the covers, whispering each other's name. They couldn't keep track of time, but when they stopped, the moon outside was already high. He pulled her into his embrace, cuddling her against his chest. Whipping her hair away from her face with his hand, he looks Kyoko in the eyes. She blushed more if that was possible and nodded, answering his silent question before burying her face in his chest. Ren closed his eyes with a tender smile and rested his head on top of hers. 

And like that, they sleep peacefully.

In the morning, still half asleep, Kyoko feels the warmth and a pleasant scent. It's comfortable, and she is reluctant to wake up. Opening her eyes slowly, she gazes at her surroundings, only to blush hard when she realizes she's on top of Ren.

Ren shifts a little, puts his left arm up in his forehead, shielding his view, and opens his eyes, looking down at her.

Kyoko: "Good morning..."

He quickly closes his eyes, covering them with his arm, and greets her with a smile. 

Ren: "Morning..."

Kyoko thinks something is not right _"Eh? what- why did he look away? Did he... Did I-? Was there something..."_

Kyoko frowns a little and asks: "What?"

Ren's smile grows, and he grumbles the answer. Hearing what he said, Kyoko blushes hard and smacks his chest. 

Ren: "Ow..."

He laughs as she moves away, pulling the covers, turning it into a cocoon, and turning her back on him.

He senses it and uncovers his eyes. Pulling himself closer, he hears a mumble "... of... night".

Remembering a moment from last night, he smiles with love and affection. 

Ren: "I love you."

She grumbles but keeps herself turned away from him. He tries not to laugh at what she said and calls her again.

Ren: "Kyoko?"

Kyoko: "Mmm..."

Ren: "I love you."

He hugs her from behind, and she lets herself sink into his arms. 

Kyoko: "I love you too... Kuon."


End file.
